The First Day
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: It's the first day of the second year of high school for Serenity Wheeler and as shes walking Mokuba gives her a ride. With Seto Kaiba in it of course! Watch as Serenity and Seto get closer everyday! Please R&R! Sorry i suck at summaries!Rating Pending
1. Those Eyes

SesshoumaruXRin: Here's another Yugioh! one...I know I should finish my other one but this one is a pairing of Seto and Serenity.

P.s.-This story will be in Serenity's POV unless it says otherwise.

Disclaimeter:I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its titles.

_'Okay, Serenity...This is it...Your first day of high school...'_ I was homeschooled before because of my vision. I'm going into the second year of high school with Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura! Well, they are in their senior year but still. Oh, and there's that Seto Kaiba guy that Joey seems to hate. I wonder why?

I have long brownish red hair that goes to my waist and hazel eyes. I supposedly look young and innocent for a teen who is in their second year of high school. People say I am beautiful and pretty but I really wouldn't go that far. Or, at least that's what Tristan and Duke had said.

After finally realizing I was having a bad hair day, I put my hair up in a ponytail. It looked tamed now. I even put some lip gloss on(As I only do for very special occasions).

_'As for my wardrobe, I did pick out a pretty pink dress for the first day of school, but I'm not so sure...That thing was okay in kindergarten but I'm in the second year of high school. Dresses for the first day of school were kind of...Stupid? Well instead I picked out a light blue tank top that was shaped as it was for a scarf on the head and a blue striped over shirt. I'm not quite sure about bottoms. It's warm out so...Hey! I know! Tea picked out that one skirt! It's the same color blue so it'll match! Sweet! Alright Serenity...It's time to leave for school!'_

I grabbed my backpack full of new school supplies and went to go eat.

"Good morning Mother!" I cheerfully said.

"Oh, good morning Serenity! Are you ready for your big day?Cause I'm not sure I am. You can turn back any time now you know. Are you sure you wanna go?" My mom was rambling again. She does that when she doesn't want me to do something that'll grow me up.

"Honestly mother I want to go! It's okay, I have to grow up sometime, remember?" I smiled as she sighed. She always is so worked up. Although, I can't blame her. I've been an innocent child most of my life.

We said our goodbyes. Hers was teary. She wanted to take the camera out as memor of the last time of my innocent childhood. I was starting to get a little annoyed of that word. (A/N- Sorry if it doesn't really sound like Serenity!)

I walked to school seeings how me and my mother moved here to Domino city near the school. I also passed Kaiba Corporation. Just as I got to the corner I heard someone call my name. I turned around and it was Mokuba, Seto's brother.

"Oh well hello Mokuba! I didn't see you!" I smiled as was he.

"Hey do you want a ride? Please? Seto's so boring! He doesn't talk at all." Mokuba pouted and I thought it was so adorable! I pondered it for a second.

"Well...If it's alright with your brothe-" Mokuba cut me off with a Yay! and asked his brother when he came out.

"A Wheeler? In _my_ car? Fine as long as she doesn't smell of that filthy mutt." Mokuba sweatdropped and mouthed an apology. I mouthed It's-all-right.

We all got in the _limo_. Yeah, that's right L-I-M-O! I've never been in one before...And if I have it certainly wold not be of this size.

"Wow! It's so big..." I looked around. It had cup holders with cups and napkins in them, a plasma screen TV with the Xbox, Playstation 2 and 3, GameCube, and the Wii!!!

"Oh, really? I guess I never noticed..." Mokuba looked around to see what was so special about it.

"This is our small one." Seto Kaiba said with his icy voice that penetrated my amazement. He never even took his eyes off the laptop he had. He just kept typing away at stuff I wouldn't know in a million years what it does or how to use it. I don't really use the computer at home, except for schoolwork.

"So Serenity! What grade will you be going in? I'm going into 7th grade!" Mokuba said as he displayed with his fingers and had a huge smile across his face to show how old and mature he was.

"Oh, I'm going into 10th...the second year in high school..." Mokuba continued smiling.

"So you'll be with Seto, Yugi, Joey and the rest of the gang? Cool! Wait...I don't remember seeing you in town before. Did you just move here? I know your Joey's brother..." The older Kaiba flinched and snarled as Mokuba said '_the name'_.

"Oh, uhh well. I lived with my mom. I still do. We just moved to Domino city because I wanted to see Joey more." And once again Seto flinched.

"Who'd ever want to see more of that mutt. I should call the pound." He snarled. He really must not like Joey.

"Umm...Mr.Kaiba? Why do you hate my brother so much?" Kaiba glared up at me. But before he could say anything the limo stopped and the driver said we were there.

"Now come on I don't want to be late because of a _Wheeler_." I got out as Mokuba said goodbye and I said goodbye back. The limo drove away as I waved and I turned around to see Seto Kaiba already going in. Some kids were staring wondering if she was his girlfriend or something. They dismissed the thought right away. For one thing Seto Kaiba would never have a girlfriend and second of all he just walked away without saying anything to her. She must be friends with Mokuba.

I walked into the school with many admiring glances from girls and dreamy looks from boys. I saw Seto putting away his books in a locker. He glanced over and glared at me. Then he glared harder when he heard the voice.

"SERENITY!!!!!!!!" Joey came crashing through people to get to me. I blushed from him creating so much attention.

"Hey, ya sis! How's it goin'? Lemme direct you to ya locker." He grabbed my class schedule that had my locker number on it.

"Hey Serenity!You know I can find it for you!" Tristan said while checking me out.

" No I can!" Duke said as he glared at Tristan.

"Will you two stop it jeez!" Tea said as she rubbed her forehead. Bakura, and Yugi were sweatdropping as they should be. This is normal for them I guess.

"Let's see! Locker 157...1...5...9...20..." He was looking for it. But I knew where it was when Kaiba froze and glared over at me. Then he motioned to the locker next to him. Joey was still counting as I walked over to the locker next to Kaiba.

"Umm...I guess we are next to eachother, huh?" I tried to smile and I did but it definately wasn't the best of smiles. No one noticed I had sneaked off, yet.

"As an answer to your question earlier. I hate your brother because he's a stupid second rate duelist of a mutt that attracts way too much attention and is very much giving me a headache right now." His glare was penetrating. I think I was getting some of his headache or something.

"Well, he's not as bad as you thin-"I was cut off by yelling.

"SERENITY GET AWAY FROM DAT BASTARD MONEYBAGS! HE'S NO GOOD!" It seems as though he didn't see me putting my books away in the locker next to him.

"I could say the same about you, mutt. Now, why don't you go crawl in a little corner with a bone and stay there." I didn't like this. Not to mention people were staring. I knew there was only one way to end this.

"Joey, please stop."

"Stay outta this 'Ren!"

"You should obey your masters, Mutt."

Okay Serenity it's time for the big guns. She looked over at Joey and gave him..._the eyes_. He had an unsure face on him.

"Okay, moneybags. Looks like we'll settl' this some otha time" He said.

"Running away from a fight? Just for some _puppy eyes_ your sister gave you? How pathetic." Okay, Serenity...Maybe...It'll work on Kaiba! Serenity turned to look at Kaiba. She didn't give him puppy eyes. She gave him sad, please-stop-it-now eyes.

"Hmph. Those wouldn't ever work on me. Now if you excuse me you have wasted my valuble time. Later, Wheelers."

SesshoumaruXRin: Well theres's the first chapter! Please review! The more reviews the more I feel like typing lol. Please R&R My other stories as well!


	2. The Library

SesshoumaruXRin: Back with another Chapter! And for those who read this please, when reviewing this chapter, tell me of a better name to name the first chapter.

Disclaimeter: I do not own Yugioh! Or any of their titles.

Seto Kaiba's POV

_'Damn Wheelers. Especially that woman. How dare she try and trick me into those filthy mutt-for-a-brother eyes. Perhaps I do like hazel eyes but hers are the worst. Grr! Damnit!!! Yes, I hate her just as much as the mutt but she's consuming my mind! Maybe working on the new duel disk system will help.'_

It was like this all day. At least it's Study Period and I'm in the quiet library.

_'Let's see...graphics...dragons...systems...'_ I was starting to get a little tired. I didn't sleep the night before because of the new duel disk system.

"Umm, Mr.Kaiba?" I heard a girl's voice say.I looked up and then I realized it was the mutt's sister's voice. Jeez, it's kind of annoying that she calls me Mr.Kaiba, being all formal. Although, I do get called that everyday a million times.

"What do you want?" I said icily watching her flinch. Normally I love to watch people flinch at me from me scaring them...But I don't know when she does it...

"Umm...Well...I wanted to apologize for my brother earlier...And for me. I just don't like it when Joey gets mad. He also tends to attract unwanted attention...and..." I watched as Serenity searched for her words.

"And you don't like people staring at you in any way at all?" I finished for her. She gave a little smile.

"Well, yes."

"Why is it that you don't like attention? Doesn't everyone? It's a natural way of life. Why do you think humans are so greedy?" I said as she sat down on the chair in front of me. She looked confused and didn't know how to answer. "Hmm?"

"Umm...well..I..uhh...It makes me nervous...I'm not very used to it. I've always been kinda...invisible. I prefer to keep it that way. That's why I don't think I could ever be you. You stand up in front of the whole city, be on TV, and give big important speeches at meetings. How do you do it?" That definately took me by suprise. I never really thought that it was hard. I guess I'm just a natural born leader.

"It's not hard. You just have to get used to it. I am a natural born leader." And then I just realized I was talking with a Wheeler. I was about to shoo her off icily. But she started talking again.

"Umm, If I may ask, what are you working on?" Nobody but Mokuba has ever asked me what I was working on. Well, aside from the people at meetings. They were all too scared or worried I was going to get annoyed. Which I most likely was. But not now.

"A new duel disk system. I'm going to make this one bug-free and enhance the graphics on the holograms to make it more realistic." I said monotonously. The woman Wheeler I suppose isn't as bad as that mutt. But she's still not good.

"Well, I thought they look really realistic already! How could they get any better?" She said with a smile. Two compliments? From a Wheeler? Not that they mean anything to me, of course. I started typing in some stuff.

"If you took a closer look, they are a little bit transparent. They also have bugs." I said. I took my eyes off the keyboard to see her standing next to me, looking fasinated. It took me off guard, but luckily I didn't show it.

"What kind of bugs? Not like actual insects, right?" I chuckled at that. She must not know about the computer very much.

"Your not much on technology, are you? No, of course not actualy bugs. Bugs in a computer mean there is something wrong with the computer or program. A glitch. The bug was that sometimes, the hologram would disappear for a second. Although I don't know why. I tested it at least 30 times." I said as I watched her eyes grow in shock.

"Thirty times???Why do you do it so much? Doesn't it get tiring? Don't you ever sleep?" She rambled.

"I have to do it that much because we can't build thousands of something that has a bunch of glitches in it. It does get tiring but it's my job and I don't get too much sleep. You ask a lot of questions." I smirked as she blushed. While having a...Worried? expression on her face. Why would she be worried?

_'Although she kinda is cute when she blushes...err. not Kaiba Why the hell would I say cute? She's anything but cute. She's related to that damn mutt. But then again. She's not as infuriating as that damn mutt. Or as ugly.'_

"Are you saying C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp. doesn't get any sleep? That's outrageous! You do so much...Isn't it all too much?" Serenity's blush faded and she sat down next to me. I finally noticed she had a book in her hand. It was a book on graphics and the computer.

"Why would you read a book on graphics and computers?" I asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, it's a school thing. Art class was full so I had to take the computer and graphics class. I don't know how to do anything! So I'm checking this out." She sighed as she looked at the size of the book. It was the size of the largest Harry Potter book!

_'Hmm...That's kinda a big book for her to read. She also kind of person who'd get confused on the first sentence. Maybe...I should help her...What? No of course not. Just because she's not as bad as the mutt doesn't mean anything.'_

I got snapped out of my thoughts when she spoke. "Umm...Well..I..uhh." She looked kind of nervous. Oh, I get it. She wants me to help her...

"If you need help then come to this address today after school." I scribbled the address and handed it to her as she beamed.

"Oh thank you Mr. Kaiba! I will try hard! Thank you! I think I would've failed the class without your help!" Okay, _Mr.Kaiba_ is getting kind of irritating.

"Okay, fine. But stop calling me Mr. Kaiba. Just call me Kaiba." I said sounding a little more irritated then I meant.

"Okay Miste- I mean Kaiba! Umm...Could I-I call you...Seto?" She blushed. Was it such a hard thing to ask? I'm not that mean am I? Owell. That's when the bell rang.

_'Damn! I wasted all that time? And I'll waste more time tonight...Owell.'_

"Sure fine. Goodbye for now." I said as I walked out of the library.

"Bye!"

SesshoumaruXRin: I would write more but this is my second chapter today so I'm gonna stop at this. But, if I get really bored I may start another one lol Review!


	3. Request to the Readers

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hey everybody! I apologize for the inconvinence (sp?) and slow updation...Is that a word? Well anyways I decided something. I can't seem to find any inspiration for my stories!!! So I ask for your help! **

**And no, I'm not talking about giving me ideas either...Write up a chapter to one of my stories, and send it to me. Either by pm or by my email...Whoevers is best then I'll pick them. Hehe, it's kinda slack for me, but I know you guys'll love it!**


End file.
